An Angel Among Demons
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Genesis ends up with Angeal's little sister, who is like an angel among the demons of the world. Genesis/OC. I do not own Final Fantasy 7. If I get good reviews I may do a sequel


An Angel Among Demons

Being the sister of a 1st class SOLDIER had its advantages Lauren had to admit especially when she was helping her best friend pull pranks on the other Turks. Lauren Hewley was a Turk and a very good one at that, she was focused and strong and highly intelligent. She also had only one thing she was supposed to do as her job and that was to protect President Shinra's daughter Samantha Shinra.

Though they had grown up together as best friends Lauren and Samantha were technically from two very different worlds. The only reason Lauren had ever met Samantha when they were kids was because after her brother became a 3rd class SOLDIER she got to go to a fancy party and it was there that she met Samantha.

~Flashback~

"Alright now Lauren remember to behave there are a lot of grown-ups at this party and I do not want you starting any trouble. President Shinra's daughter is supposed to be here so you might have someone to play with but I am not sure if she is going to be." Angeal said fixing the bow in his little sister's hair.

"Okay Angeal I'll be a good girl, I hope that Mr. Shinra brings his daughter it would be nice to have someone to play with. I hate being the only 5 year old here there's never anyone to play with and all the adults talk about is grown-up stuff." Lauren said her lips pouting while her eyes glowed with the possibility of a new friend.

"I know that's what we do a lot kiddo but don't worry I'm sure that Genesis will play with you for a bit if you ask nicely." Angeal said smiling down at Lauren. For only being 5 she was incredibly intelligent and clever, she also was getting better with magic a fact she loved to brag about.

"Oh Genesis is gonna be here? I like him he's funny and he likes to make jokes with me, he doesn't treat me like a little kid and I like that." Lauren said smiling softly before her entire face lit up. "Genesis!" Lauren yelled running down the hall a short ways and jumping into Genesis' open arms smiling and laughing as he spun her around.

"Hey short-stuff, you better be careful or you'll rip your pretty dress." Genesis said walking back down the hall towards Angeal who stood shaking his head a smile on his face. "Hey Angeal, I see she's being excitable as usual." Genesis said once he was standing beside Angeal. The two exchange a smile before Genesis puts Lauren back on the floor.

"Only when she sees you because you don't treat her like she's stupid Genesis," Angeal said taking Lauren's hand and walking her into the large ballroom where the party was being held. Lauren suddenly got shy and stayed right close to Angeal's right leg making sure that she could hide her face quickly if she needed to.

"Oh Lauren it looks like President Shinra brought both of his children I'll take you over to meet them alright?" Angeal asked looking down into Lauren's wide golden eyes.

"Ok Angeal, let's go then" Lauren muttered pressing her face into his knee. Smiling softly down at her Angeal gave her hand a gentle squeeze which she returned before looking up at him gratefully. He always made sure that she was okay and taken care of, he was the best big brother she could ever think of.

"Hello President Shinra, thank you kindly for allowing me to bring my little sister to the party." Angeal said bowing his head to the man before him. He smiled kindly at the little girl and boy who stood at either side of him holding onto his hands.

"You are most welcome Angeal; as a matter of fact I allowed it so that my children would have someone closer to their own age to play with. You know to keep them out of trouble and away from making messes for us to clean up later." President Shinra said smiling and shaking Angeal's hand.

"Indeed anyways this is my little sister Lauren Hewley, Lauren say hello to President Shinra." Angeal said looking down at Lauren with a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Shinra it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Lauren Hewley," Lauren said finally coming out from hiding behind Angeal's leg. Her smile was small and shy but her eyes glittered with happiness at maybe having some friends to play with.

"Hello my dear it is nice to meet you as well, she seems highly intelligent for such a young age. And such an unusual eye colour she is most intriguing but that is another matter entirely. Lauren please meet my son Rufus Shinra and my daughter Samantha Shinra, do you think that you can keep them company while we adults do our thing?" President Shinra asked smiling friendly at her.

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah sure I can do that but Mr. Shinra I will be honest I am not going to treat them special just because they are your children. I will treat them like they are normal people," Lauren said her eyes full of determination.

"Well my daughter at the least will be pleased with that," President Shinra said gently pushing Samantha towards Lauren. Lauren smiled softly at the other girl holding out her hand shyly while still holding onto Angeal's pant leg with the other.

Samantha took Lauren's hand while Rufus grabbed Samantha's empty hand and pulling her over towards one of the tables loaded with food. Lauren walked beside Samantha holding her hand not saying anything out of shyness but the silence was not entirely uncomfortable.

"Did you really mean what you said back there about not treating me like I'm special just treating me like a normal person?" Samantha finally asked turning her head to look at Lauren.

"Yep I meant it and I'll keep that promise so long as you don't treat me special just because I have naturally gold eyes." Lauren said her face breaking into a big smile.

"I don't care what colour your eyes are, what does the colour have to do with anything I mean my eyes are purple." Samantha said smiling back finally finding a true friend for the first time in her life.

~End Flashback~

"Hey Lauren what's shaking?" A tall blonde woman asks walking up beside Lauren with a grin on her face and her purple eyes alight with mischief.

"Hey Sammy not much is shaking yet I mean I haven't had a chance to set any pranks yet though I have found a new target of which I think you will approve." Lauren said walking into Samantha's office and closing the door behind her. This was normally how they spent their day at work together plotting pranks and such only doing a minimal amount of actual work.

"Oh do tell," Samantha said grinning like the devil as she walked behind her desk taking her seat. She hated paperwork with a passion but she did end up doing at least a little bit everyday just so that her father wouldn't get upset with her and cut off her credit cards.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, yes I know he is my brother's best friend since childhood but hey that just makes it all the better to prank him now doesn't it?" Lauren said her voice a teasing purr while she had no expression clearly visible on her face. Being a Turk she was expected to not show any emotion though when she did it was usually only around Samantha. Her reasoning being that they had known each other so long that it was pointless to hide her feelings around her.

"Oh it so totally does make the pranking all the better. So what cha gonna do to him eh?" Samantha asked smiling like a lioness that was just about to catch her prey.

"I bribed the guy who does all the hair cuts for members of SOLDIER at the barber shop to tell Genesis that they had a special for SOLDIER members where they got a free wash with their haircuts. So the guy is gonna put hot pink hair dye in Genesis' hair for me," Lauren said her face suddenly breaking out into the widest of evil grins.

"Oh boy is he ever gonna be pissed when he realizes that he just got pranked by you the queen of all pranksters. I mean hell even I'm not that brave with my pranks," Samantha said looking at Lauren with respect and awe. Lauren quite literally did not fear anyone in SOLDIER or the Turks, which made her the perfect prankster.

However she did care about many of the people in those two organizations so her pranks never put anyone's health or safety at risk. She just enjoyed seeing that look of utter shock and surprise on people's faces. She did it so that work was no longer all serious now there was a bit of enjoyment and humour in it for everyone.

A loud banging followed quickly by a yell was heard and that was all it took to set Lauren off into a fit of giggles. Apparently Genesis had gone in early to get his hair trimmed and now was here ready to take a round out of her or so he hoped.

A few minutes later Genesis stormed into Samantha's office his normally chestnut hair a burning bright hot pink. Samantha fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard and Genesis began to stalk over to her murder in his eyes. Lauren stuck out an arm and glared at him her entire face deadly serious as she stared at him.

"Bad idea trying to harm Miss Shinra especially when I am in the room or anywhere near her. What is your business with her Genesis Rhapsodos?" Lauren asked moving to stand in front of Samantha protectively. Her body was relaxed but Genesis could see that she was ready to attack at any moment if the need arose.

"My business with her is to exact revenge for having my hair dyed this god awful colour," Genesis snapped turning all his attention to Lauren who now stood in his way. He watched her closely trying to spot a weakness but he could see nothing that would easily remove her from his task path.

"Actually Genesis that would be my doing, and I must admit you look quite dashing in hot pink. Maybe next time I'll have him add some purple to it as well," Lauren teased flicking at the side of his hair where it stuck out. Her face softened into the smallest of smiles her eyes no longer glaring but full of humour. "You've just been pranked Genesis I hope that this will teach you not to act like you are king shit and every girl should fall at your feet." Lauren added her face suddenly hard her eyes full of anger.

Genesis took a step back getting ready to defend himself from her but she simply stood still glaring at him again. Why did it always have to be Angeal's little sister that was causing shit where he was concerned? Why was it that every time he found himself thinking of her as more than just his childhood best friend's little sister?

"So you're the one who set all of this up then? Why is it always me that you prank the worst Lauren?" Genesis asked crossing his arms over his chest his anger disappearing slowly. Ever since she was little she had been stuck to his side like glue then one day she stopped being buddy, buddy with him and began to prank and attack him.

"Yes I set it all up and quite skillfully at that if I do say so myself. And to answer your other question who better to prank than your brother's best friend since childhood? You always have been fun to pick on ever since I was little besides I love seeing the look on your face each and every time." Lauren explained her face blank and her voice cold. She was in Turk mode Genesis noted sighing, whenever she was in Turk mode she was next to impossible to talk to or deal with.

"Well next time play your stupid little joke on somebody else because I am sick and tired of being your play toy!" Genesis yelled throwing Lauren up against the wall. His hands held her wrists above her head while his body held her still while he glared down into her eyes.

"Hey I would let her go if I were you I have a gun and I know how to use it!" Samantha called over to him but he ignored her. Instead he focused on Lauren and the look in her eyes the feel of her body against his the way it was now.

Lauren tossed a glare at Samantha before slamming her knee into Genesis' crotch watching as he slid to the ground holding himself and groaning loudly in pain. Angeal walked into the office to drop off a report and sighed before he burst out laughing.

"Oh man did she ever get you this time Genesis, how does it feel to be all pink and girly?" Angeal teased placing the report on Samantha's desk before turning back to Genesis who glared up at him. Angeal only laughed harder when Lauren stepped on Genesis' chest and continued to walk on her way over to the desk to read the report with Samantha.

"She's evil I swear that she is hot pink hair dye!" Genesis huffed out glaring after Lauren. But when his eyes registered the fact that she was bent over and her uniform pants hugged the curves of her body his glare turned into a hungry passionate expression one that Angeal noticed.

"That's it time to get you out of here, see you later Lauren, Samantha." Angeal said grabbing Genesis by the back of his coat and dragging him out of the office. Genesis continued to stare after Lauren until the door closed then he shook his head and glared up at Angeal.

"I can walk you know there is no need to degrade me by dragging me around like a piece of garbage." Genesis snapped glaring at Angeal. Suddenly Angeal drops him onto the ground before turning around to face Genesis.

"That is my little sister Genesis and you've already been warned plenty of times by me to stay the hell away from her and that you are not to touch her. I told you that she was strictly off limits from you and from any man for that matter." Angeal yelled kicking Genesis in the ribs before turning and storming off down the hall to his office.

Genesis yelled out in pain curling into a ball as two ribs broke. Suddenly he could hear footsteps running down the hall towards him and he thought, 'Oh great more humiliation.' "Oh my god Genesis are you okay?" Lauren's concerned voice called as she ran up to his side.

Wonderful just who he didn't want to see right now the one person who he needed to stay away from for his own health. "Go away this is none of your business, besides you'll only get in trouble yourself for helping me." Genesis groaned out. He was having a hard time breathing because of the broken ribs.

"Not likely Genesis you've got two broken ribs and unless I heal them you're going to do serious damage. Besides my brother can go fuck himself I help out whoever needs help whenever they happen to need it. Now lay still so that I can heal your ribs you dumbass," Lauren said rolling him onto his back before placing her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on putting the ribs back where they belonged and setting them properly.

"Shit that stings like a bitch, but I can breathe again thanks Lauren," Genesis said sitting up now that she had healed him. He smiled at her and was surprised to see her return it with a soft smile of her own.

Lauren leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his kissing him softly before standing up. "Next time be more careful with how you behave with my brother and then I probably won't have to help your sorry ass again." Lauren said then ran back down the hall to Sam's office where she burst out laughing.

"What did you do this time?" Samantha asked watching as Lauren slid to the floor in a fit of giggles. When Lauren looked up at Sam her golden eyes were full of humour and mischief.

"I healed his sorry ass Angeal broke two of his ribs and then I kissed him before running back here." Lauren said between laughs. "Oh boy when Angeal finds out he is going to flip his lid so bad it'll be so lolz to see when it happens." She added falling to the floor laughing so hard that she went into a silent laughter fit while Sam laughed just watching her.

"Oh man talk about setting everything up so that you get the most people per prank. He is going to go ape shit when he hears about you kissing Genesis, oh man I think I'll start filling out Genesis' death certificate now." Samantha said laughing so hard she was in tears. This was just too priceless Lauren knew how protective of her Angeal was and she was playing on that by kissing Genesis.

"Yeah I know but the funny thing is I wouldn't really mind dating Genesis even if he wasn't my brother's best friend and someone I have known since childhood." Lauren confessed looking at Sam with embarrassed eyes.

"Ok Lauren, have you completely lost your mind? Genesis Rhapsodos is not good for you or for any woman for that matter. What the hell can you be thinking actually wanting to date a creep like him?" Samantha said standing so quickly that her chair fell over. Lauren had always spoke of Genesis with a mixture of acceptance and hatred yet here she was talking about him like a school girl does her first crush.

"No I have not lost any of my sanity thank you very much Samantha, it's just that I've known him for so long and he has always treated me kindly. When Angeal had been sent away on that really long mission when I was little Genesis took care of me the entire time that Angeal was gone. He's always been close with me Samantha which is why I find it so much fun to fight with and pick on him." Lauren explained her face serious and her eyes dancing with many untold emotions.

"You could do so much better then Genesis though Lauren! Hell Sephiroth can hardly keep his eyes off of you whenever he sees you. Why not date him he is so much better then Genesis," Samantha exclaimed trying to reason with Lauren as best she could. Lauren tended to be hard headed and very stubborn, once she made up her mind she didn't tend to change it back.

"I've seen how Sephiroth looks at me Samantha trust me I have but there is no spark between us, I tried dating him for a while but although we both enjoyed being together and what we did there was no fireworks." Lauren admitted looking down at her feet.

"You…you mean you actually had sex with Sephiroth?" Samantha blurted out her face shocked and more than a little amused. Lauren being able to get Sephiroth in bed with her and the two of them doing anything was a huge surprise to Samantha. Though she expected nothing less than surprises from Lauren.

"Yeah I did more than once and well he taught me everything that I know in that respect. We both enjoyed it but like I said there were no fireworks nothing more than the tiniest of sparks. Genesis for some reason calls to me I could see myself in his arms for days on end doing nothing but talking and cuddling." Lauren said her eyes sad but also fierce with the strength of her emotions.

"I see, well just be careful with him okay I don't want to see you getting hurt especially not by that fucking creepy asshole. I mean honestly what guy reads poetry?" Samantha asked her face calm again as she picked up her chair from the floor. She trusted Lauren with her life so she also trusted in what Lauren felt and said.

"Of course I'll be careful geez do I look that stupid? Besides I am not even gonna try and date him let him make the first move and come after me now." Lauren stated moving into her position that she would hold all day without complaint.

She always stood against the wall facing the door so that she would be able to attack easily and quickly should someone come in with a malicious intent. Lauren loved the fact that she got to hang out with her best friend all day and got paid for it. Sometimes being a Turk and having connections came in handy although she had originally been given the job because Lauren could put up with Sam and her complaining over extended periods of time.

"You honestly think that after what Angeal did to him he is going to try and come after you and make the first move?" Samantha asked watching Lauren closely.

"Yeah he will I saw the look on his face when Angeal dragged him out of here and after I kissed him. I know for a fact that he will be the one coming after me," Lauren giggled at that.

"Ewwww, Lauren that is disgusting go clean your mind." Samantha said turning back to her work.

"No can do Samantha. A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste so why waste it? Unlike my brother I am not cheap," Lauren said laughing.

"Oh boy you know just because Angeal refuses to use his buster sword because he says use brings about wear, tear and rust does not mean he is cheap." Samantha said sighing.

"He told Zack that he could be pretty cheap, thank you very much. Besides he is cheap I live with him after all I should know." Lauren said laughing before resuming her Turk mode expression and stance.

"Okay I have to give you that one, but still he is a nice guy." Samantha said looking down at her paperwork.

"Yeah and you can give it up I know that you have a thing for my brother and have had one for him for a long time now. I am not blind nor am I stupid Samantha I can see the way you look at him. No need to try and hide the fact that you like him, I mean honestly I would love it if you two got together." Lauren said smiling briefly before her face became expressionless again.

"I can try to hide things from you but you always manage to figure things out on your own, sometimes I swear you are just too smart. And you really wouldn't mind if I ended up dating your brother?" Samantha asked her face showing her shock.

"Of course not because then you would be my sister which is more what we act like instead of just friends. Besides my brother needs someone like you in his life instead of trying to go it alone all the time." Lauren said sighing. She loved her brother but sometimes he was a pain in the fucking ass.

"Hmm…. Maybe I'll have to try to get closer to him then; I mean he is kinda cute." Samantha said smiling softly. She was pleased that Lauren would want her for a sister and that she thought that she would be good for her brother.

"If you say so anyways shouldn't you be getting some of that paperwork done Miss Shinra?" Lauren asked her voice formal as President Shinra walked in.

"And how are we today Samantha?" President Shinra asked looking at Sam proudly.

"Meh I'm okay, I really dislike paperwork but I'm getting better at it," Samantha said plastering a smile on her face.

"That is good, anyways do you mind if I steal your Turk for a moment I need to have a few words with her if I may." President Shinra said smiling softly.

"Okay just don't keep her too long; after all she is supposed to be guarding me." Samantha said returning to her paperwork as Lauren left the room with the President.

The President led Lauren down a bunch of hallways until they were in an area that gave complete privacy. Turning around to face her President Shinra leered down at her as if he were going to literally eat her. "I have a proposition for you Lauren my dear," He said forcing her against the wall.

"Oh and what might that be Mr. Shinra?" Lauren asked already knowing what he was going to say. Or at least she had thought that she knew.

"You come with me right now back to my office or tonight I will beat both Rufus and Samantha into the ground. And I might perhaps take Samantha in her mother's stead." He sneered knowing that threatening Samantha would work.

"Just let me go tell her a lie that she'll believe and then I will meet you in your office Mr. President." Lauren said turning and heading back towards Samantha's office.

"Hey what did my father want?" Samantha asked when Lauren walked into her office.

"I swear your father needs to hire someone to show him how to use his computer systems anyways I'm going to go help him seeing as I know the systems the best and I was able to teach you how to use them. I won't be long okay hun?" Lauren said knowing that Samantha would believe her.

"Yeah I should be okay till you get back, just be careful my father has been in an odd mood lately." Samantha said.

"Will do," Lauren said turning and leaving Samantha's office heading straight for the President's private offices.

"You took your time Lauren," The president said.

"I had to make sure that she believed me when I told her that I was coming to help you use the computer systems. If I hadn't of done that then she would have figured out that something else was up and followed me." Lauren retorted.

"Works for me," The president said as he locked the door. "You know what you are going to do for me now don't you Lauren my dear?" He asked.

"Yeah I do and no I sure as fuck don't like it but since it keeps Samantha safe I will do whatever you ask of me in that respect." Lauren said her voice emotionless.

"Good girl you know your place, now drop your pants sweetheart." President Shinra said undoing his own belt and pants.

Lauren did as she was told removing both her pants and her underwear standing half naked before the man. "Get on the couch on your back one leg on the back of it the other on the floor." He growled watching her with greedy eyes as she moved.

Lauren moved to the couch swinging her left leg up over the back of it her right foot firmly planted on the floor. President Shinra walked over and settled in between her legs not even giving her a warning he slammed into her tearing her recently regained innocence due to a Mako-dip. Though it hurt she didn't give any sign that what he was doing hurt her body or her mind.

"You're a tight little thing now aren't you, I bet you've never done this before have you child?" Shinra asked grinning when Lauren shook her head no that she had not done it before even though it was a lie.

He took his time drawing out his abuse until finally he finished and removed himself from her. "You may go now and remember if you tell anyone I will whip both of them all night." Shinra growled pulling back on his pants.

"Why would I want to tell anyone about what you just did? So that people would look at me oddly and so I could lose my job I think not. Goodbye Mr. Shinra," Lauren said pulling back on her underwear and pants and leaving his office immediately. She practically ran for the safety of Samantha's office.

She slowed her pace a little before she opened the door and walked into Samantha's office, however she paused when she saw Samantha sitting on the edge of her desk Angeal standing in between her legs kissing her. Samantha noticed Lauren who simply gave her the thumbs up and shut the door.

Lauren decided to go outside for some fresh air hoping it would clear her head a little. Heading for the area that had the shade of some trees Lauren slowed her pace making it casual and slow.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis said his eyes closed as he sat under Lauren's favourite tree.

"My friend, your desire. Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." Lauren said walking towards Genesis.

"So you know Loveless huh?" Genesis said as Lauren sat down beside him.

"Uh-huh I've known it since I was a little girl, I had heard you reading it and begged Angeal to buy me a copy of it which he did and I've had it memorized since I was about 9. I see that you got ditched mind if I join you for a bit? It seems my brother has finally done something about his like of my best friend." Lauren said her eyes overlooking the small pond that was by the tree.

"Sure I don't mind having you around I never have, besides you like Loveless that gives you mega brownie points." Genesis said smiling softly at her. He took her hand in his carefully hoping that she wouldn't shut him out like she seemed to do to everyone.

"For what it's worth Genesis my brother can go to hell most days, honestly always lecturing me about dreams and honour. I have my dreams and I have my honour why continue to badger me about it?" Lauren said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Lauren would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight," Genesis said quickly looking away trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Genesis Rhapsodos are you asking me out on a date even after I managed to get your hair dyed hot pink?" Lauren asked giggling. She laughed when she noticed his blush before blushing softly herself.

"Yes I am asking you out on a date even though you sneakily managed to get my hair dyed hot pink. To be honest I've had different feelings for you for a while now but I just couldn't reconcile dating my best friend's little sister. But now I'm just tired of hiding how I'm really feeling, I like you and want to get to know you and maybe one day if I'm lucky be allowed into your heart." Genesis replied looking into her eyes.

"You know after the day I've just had I feel like saying no but I'm actually really glad that you finally let it out. What time and where should I meet you Genesis?" Lauren asked blushing softly as she looked into his green eyes.

"I'll swing by around 4:30 to pick you up if that's okay with you?" Genesis replied smiling. Lauren had just agreed to go on a date with him and she had said that she was glad that he had finally told her his true feelings for her.

"Yeah that works for me Genesis, thanks again for asking me out I really need a distraction right now." Lauren said sighing as she closed her eyes.

"A distraction huh," Genesis said leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips over hers.

Lauren kissed him back feeling calm and content even as he pulled her into his arms. He lay back laying her out on top of him as he kissed her a little more deeply. Lauren wrapped her arms around Genesis's neck wiggling a little trying to get comfortable on top of him. Groaning Genesis slid his hands down to her ass grabbing it and pushing her more firmly against him.

Lauren gasped and pulled back looking down at him with gold eyes that held the fear she felt from earlier. "Hey relax its okay Lauren I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to. I hang out with Angeal enough that I do have honour and I have respect for women." Genesis said removing his hands from her body.

"Genesis can you keep your unusually big mouth shut and keep a secret?" Lauren asked looking down at him. He nodded so she continued, "President Shinra raped me a few minutes ago, I let him do it because he threatened that if I didn't he would beat Rufus and Samantha. He also said that he would rape Samantha instead of me so I let him do what he wanted. That is why what you just did made me react the way that I did. But you can't tell anyone or else he'll whip them both so it has to stay between us. I'll only deny it if you try to tell anyone else anyways."

"I'll fucking kill him for that, no one should treat a woman like that. And sure as hell not one as amazing as you are Lauren, god I won't even try to kiss you or nothing." Genesis said growling softly hugging her tightly for a moment before taking his hands off of her again.

"No I don't want you to treat me any different than you have. I told you because I trust you and because I don't want you to think that I am rejecting you when I do things like I did a minute ago." Lauren said her eyes brimming with tears. She didn't want Genesis to stop loving her the way he should and she didn't want him to treat her different than how he always had.

"Okay Lauren just relax I won't treat you any different then. Please don't cry Lauren, I promise I won't tell a soul it'll stay between you and me," Genesis said kissing her gently.

Lauren kissed him back this time running her hands along his sides while he rested his on her ass again. This time when he pressed her into him instead of freaking out she moaned softly and rolled her hips into his. Genesis groaned and rolled her under him his hands holding her wrists above her head as he kissed her.

"Get the fuck off of my sister right now!" Angeal yelled running towards them his sword drawn.

Lauren rolled them so that she was back on top and she held Genesis's wrists above his head rolling her hips against him and kissing him deeply. Angeal froze at that, his little sister was the one attacking Genesis not the other way around. Lauren finally released his wrists and Genesis's hands settled on her hips as he ground up into her smiling when she moaned.

"Okay how about you two at least get a fucking room," Angeal said swinging his sword onto his back.

"Oh shit, sorry Angeal." Lauren said blushing and standing up. She turned embarrassed eyes on him but her face was peaceful in a way he hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's okay just make sure that next time you don't start things in such a public place, now get home." Angeal said.

"Why so you can take my best friend out on a date? Because that is exactly what I plan to do tonight with yours." Lauren sang running away before Angeal could begin another one of his lectures which she now knew all of them by heart.

"You had better not force her into anything Genesis or so help me god I will kick your sorry ass from here to Banora and back again several times." Angeal growled angrily.

"Come on Angeal you know that I am not the type to force myself on someone, especially someone that I care about like I do her." Genesis said his face disappointed.

"I know but she's my sister so I have to say it anyways, she's a good kid I just worry about her sometimes." Angeal said smiling as he shook his head.

"Yeah but she really hasn't changed much she still loves her big brother to death and loves to annoy the living shit out of me." Genesis said laughing.

"Yeah you've always been her favourite person to pick on although it has been entertaining to see some of the shit she's pulled. Your hair for example," Angeal said chuckling when Genesis growled at the mention of his hair.

"My hair is the least amusing thing that she has done to me, but hopefully it'll wash out easily for me." Genesis replied flicking at some pink strands.

"Probably not knowing Lauren but I guess you should go get ready to take her out on this date just remember don't hurt her or I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." Angeal said a protective growl leaving him.

"God would you relax already fuck if I was gonna take advantage of her I would have done so by now! I fucking love her I'm not going to hurt her ever!" Genesis yelled standing up and glaring at Angeal.

"Whoa lash out much? WAIT! You just said you _love_ her….." Angeal just stared at his best friend in utter shock.

Genesis blushed and looked down at his feet nodding his head. "It started a while ago but I fell in love with your little sister….. She's always just been there and been around me and she accepts me just as I am. She doesn't want to change anything about me which is rare and it endeared her to me Angeal." Genesis said voice soft and affectionate.

"It's just kinda odd for me to hear my best friend say that he's in love with my little sister….. But I do approve now that I've heard you speak your piece Genesis just be careful with her. Despite everything she is still innocent in the ways of love ok?" Angeal replied resting a hand on Genesis' shoulder.

"Thanks anyways I gotta get going if I'm going to get changed and to your place to pick her up on time." Genesis said running off towards his apartment. Angeal watched him go with a mixture of emotions but he knew he could trust Genesis he had seen the truth of his words shining within his brilliant green eyes. He really did love Lauren and that he knew would mean that she would be safe.

Lauren was waiting for him when he arrived to take her out a soft smile on her face. "You're late Genesis," She teased.

"Yeah I know your brother decided to stop and talk to me before I could get home so I am sorry for making you wait." Genesis said taking her hand in his.

"It's okay Gen don't worry about it. You're here that's all that matters really," Lauren said a soft smile on her face.

Genesis sighed she really was like an angel among demons, the demons within so many people. He smiled as they went out to dinner and a movie and in the end they were together and even got married before having 5 kids. Angeal even got with Samantha marrying her not long before Lauren married Genesis. They had 4 kids two set of twins one set of each gender. Everyone lived happily ever after. Both angels among the demons finding the one who made everything worth it to them.


End file.
